Los archivos de Potter
by aurorasantiago
Summary: Un misterioso accidente, una nota sin remitente y una extraña desaparición. Harry deberá afrontarse a su primera investigación como estudiante de Auror que lo conducirá irrevocablemente a encontrarse con enemigos que lo acechan desde las sombras y el pasado. Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes del Universo Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling


**Capítulo 1: Aires de restauración**

La primera vez que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, un clima de festividad y reconciliación nació por todos los rincones de Gran Bretaña y el mundo. Bueno, no por todos los rincones. Pero para aquellos que las palabras magia, hechizos, brujas, maldiciones y muggles formaban parte de su vocabulario diario, vieron en ese día la oportunidad de alzar sus copas, brindar por la derrota de aquel hombre cuyo nombre no podía ser mencionado y por Harry Potter, el niño que lo llevó a su destrucción.

Al finalizar la segunda guerra con el hombre cuyo nombre-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Señor Tenebroso para sus más acérrimos partidarios, Innombrable para otros o Voldemort para los valientes de corazón, la comunidad mágica no se volcó a las calles, no hubieron vítores ni celebraciones. Por todas partes del mundo las listas de asesinados y desaparecidos por los Mortífagos y sus secuaces no tardaron en circular de mano en mano. Pronto, los familiares de las víctimas se agolparon en el Ministerio de Magia, en las principales villas mágicas se quemaban muñecos con máscaras para clamar justicia y se encendían cientos de velas al caer el sol. Una vela por cada muerto. Una vela por cada desparecido.

Ante este complejo escenario asumió el gobierno el hombre mejor preparado que continuaba en pie: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El nuevo ministro comenzó reubicando, en un descomido paradero, la prisión de Azkabán y removió a las nefastas criaturas que oficiaban de carceleros de sus puestos. Los aurores eran los nuevos encargados de la prisión cuyas celdas comenzaron a llenarse prontamente. Por todos los lugares se inició una cacería de mortífagos, tanto los aurores como los civiles hambrientos de justicia sacaron a la gran mayoría de los partidarios de Voldemort de sus escondites y los llevaron a juicio justo en los Tribunales del Wizengamot. El mismo Harry debió ser partícipe de muchos de ellos y su testimonio hizo la diferencia más de una vez, entre Azkabán y la libertad. Durante las cacerías de magos tenebrosos, el nombre de Morgan, un acérrimo auror, comenzó a sonar entre la población mágica. Solo él llevó a veinte mortífagos a juicio y fue el captor del despiadado Fenrir Greyback quién había huido después de la batalla de Hogwarts donde se produjo el ocaso del Señor Tenebroso. Testigos del encuentro entre el auror y el hombre lobo todavía afirman que la mitad de un bosque fue destruido en una mítica contienda.

Los magos y brujas que habían luchado fervientemente para terminar con los días oscuros, fueron en los últimos en pensar sanar sus propias heridas a la hora de la restauración. Comenzaron por los muggles, quienes recibieron el impacto colateral de la guerra mágica. Para ellos, las catástrofes vividas durante ese periodo no habían sido más que accidentes naturales y las grandes pérdidas civiles las justificaban con lo que llamaban "crisis económica". Jamás se enteraron de las partidas de hechiceros que circularon por sus patios traseros para remendar los daños ocasionados por mortífagos o de las criaturas mágicas, que sólo veían en las películas muggle más aterradoras, que habían paseado por sus calles.

Ante este desolador panorama, Harry decidió que no volvería a Hogwarts. Enterró y lloró a sus muertos, se despidió de sus amigos y partió lo más pronto posible. Se unió al Escuadrón de la Paz, una agrupación fundada por Hestia Jones destinada a magos y brujas que habían perdido todo con la guerra. "La magia no es la solución para todo" solía decir la mujer, y cuando Harry observó con sus propios ojos los estragos que el innombrable y sus seguidores habían causado, no pudo hacer más que encontrarle la razón. Existían pociones capaces de curar el dolor y la aflicción, hechizos que podían volver a poner casas en pie otra vez, encantamientos capaces de curar heridas sin dejar una sola cicatriz pero nada de eso ayudaba cuando las personas se habían vuelto tan hoscas que habían dejado de sentir y ningún hechizo era capaz de levantar una casa que se encontraba en cenizas.

Harry se encontró nuevamente recorrió el país de extremo a extremo. En cada aldea y villa mágica era recibido como el hijo pródigo que venía a subsanar y salvarlos de la miseria. El primer lugar que visitó fue Hogsmeade. Los mortífagos le habían prendido fuego endemoniado a toda la villa antes de atacar Hogwarts. Los habitantes que sobrevivieron se habían refugiado en el bosque o se habían presentado a batallar en el castillo cuando vieron que los atacantes ya no tenían límites que acatar.

Más tarde, apareció cerca de la costa, donde se encontraba el mayor asentamiento de magos y brujas hijos de muggles que habían perdido a sus familias. Todos ellos habían huido pensando que de esta forma mantendrían a salvo a sus seres más queridos, pero los mortífagos habían masacrado a todo aquel que no fue capaz de dar pistas sobre el paradero de los registrados en el Acta de Nacimiento Muggle. Los padres de Hermione, refugiados en la lejana Australia, habían tenido una mejor suerte. En Gran Bretaña sólo habían sobrevivido aquellas familias que se habían mantenido en sus casas bajo un encantamiento protector lo suficientemente poderoso para no ser quebrantado. En el campamento, Harry conoció a un hombre que enviada todas las noches una señal luminosa al cielo. Un día, mientras compartían la cena, le explicó que lo hacía para que su esposa pudiese encontrarlo. La mujer jamás apareció y el hombre, enloquecido de pena se puso la varita en la cabeza. Esa noche Harry envió dos señales al cielo antes de dormir.

Cuando estaba en su tienda, tendido sobre el irregular suelo y sin poder dormir, Harry volvía a pensar en sus propios fantasmas. Los veía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sentía que lo velaban en sus noches de vigilia hasta que se dormía. Una noche soñó con Colin Crewey, aquel niño que había conocido en el castillo y que manifestaba ser su mayor admirador. Después de la batalla, no había sido capaz de darle las condolencias a su madre. Era desgarradora la forma en la cual había tomado entre sus brazos a su hijo sin vida y maldecía el día en que había nacido mago. Colin se había sumado a su lista, junto a sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks, Fred... la lista era la larga. Incluso Hedwig revoloteaba entre las sombras. Cada vez que esperaba una carta le parecía divisar a la blanca lechuza en la lejanía. Pero la lechuza nunca llegaba, siempre se trataba del sol en el reflejo de las alas de un pardo espécimen. En aquellas noches cuando ya se hallaba despierto, Harry volvía a pensar en Ginny. Aún recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella, en un funeral hace lo que parecía mucho tiempo y en un día que las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Por fin, un año después de terminada la guerra, cansado por el trabajo y los recuerdos, Harry Potter volvió a un lugar que le resultaba vagamente conocido: una antigua casa ubicada en el número 12.

Grimmauld Place estaba convertido en un asco. El aire olía a polvo y suciedad y las telarañas habían comenzado una rápida invasión hacía el recibidor. Tardaron cuatro días con Kreacher, su viejo elfo doméstico, en limpiar el lugar a punta de hechizos y trabajo duro. Harry no aceptó ayuda de nadie más para hacerlo. A Ron parecía no importarle, hasta le divertía la idea de ver a Harry trabajar como muggle y le recordaba que de haber estado Hermione en el país habría insistió hasta el último momento afirmando que podía embrujar la casa para que se limpiara sola. A pesar de las burlas de Ron, Grimmauld Place era su casa ahora y quería sentir el esfuerzo físico de haberla convertido en su hogar.

No pudo evitar pedir la ayuda del propio Ministro Kingsley para retirar el retrato de la señora Black que no paraba de insultarlo desde su marco. Kreacher no quiso estar presente y Harry respetó su deseo dándole la orden de permanecer en la cocina hasta que terminaran su labor. Ahora, de pie en el umbral, observando el escenario vasto y solitario de una casa casi vacía, Harry se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea después de todo. Ron le había pedido que se quedara en la Madriguera hasta ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, pero había algo acerca del número 12 que le hacía sentir que estaba en casa más que en ningún otro lugar.

Kreacher apareció de pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, trotando con unos troncos salidos de quién sabe dónde.

\- Kreacher encenderá el fuego, amo - le dijo alegremente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y lo siguió con paso decidido rumbo a la cocina.

A cientos de kilómetros de Grimmauld Place, un viejo barco pesquero se mecía sobre las olas del mar. El anciano que lo pilotaba había escogido su lugar preferido para anclarlo y esperaba ansioso volver a casa con la pesca del día. Nunca había sido muy amigo de la pesca nocturna pero su esposa lo instaba a hacerlo, según ella, las sirenas salían durante la noche y atraían a los peces a la superficie con su cantar. El pobre hombre no comprendía esas tonterías de creer en sirenas, menos aún comprendía que la mujer pregonara esos cuentos absurdos y luego asistiera todos los domingos a la Iglesia como una fiel devota. Cuando su esposa afirmó que le había pedido una niña a la Luna y ésta le había cumplido su deseo pensó que se estaba volviendo loca. Pero la niña dormía plácidamente en su cuna y él, sintiéndose como un estúpido, continuaba pescando durante todas las noches.

No tardó en sentir que el arnés de la red se tensaba y se dispuso a recogerlo con toda premura. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando la red se abrió sobre la cubierta dejando caer el cuerpo de un hombre cubierto de algas. Su primer pensamiento fue tirarlo por la borda, pero al observarlo bien, parecía que aún respiraba. Se inclinó rápidamente a su lado y le palpó la cara para despejar las vías respiratorias. La piel del hombre estaba viscosa y al observar sus propias manos de pescador agrietadas por la sal comprobó que estaban cubiertas de sangre. Luego, como le había enseñado su esposa, le palpó el pecho y comprobó que efectivamente estaba respirando. Estaba por dejarlo para buscar un botiquín cuando una ennegrecida manó lo tomó por el codo. El hombre lo miraba con un intenso ojo amarillo y movía lo que parecía ser su boca con mucha dificultad.

El anciano le preguntó su nombre, pero parecía que el desconocido no hablaba el mismo idioma. Solo pudo distinguir una frase con claridad:

\- Harry Potter...

El extraño perdió el conocimiento. El anciano pescador aprovechó de desanclar el bote con toda rapidez y llevarlo a la costa. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, le podría salvar la vida.


End file.
